


Distraction

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: When Madam Secretary needs a little distraction from work she knows exactly where to look.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading such wonderful stories on here the past week. I need to go back and review them. Excellent writing! I wrote this today. And I'm currently working on another smutty piece. When We Were Young will be updated soon.

Distraction

 

The stress was palpable. It hung in the air like a heavy fog. Almost impenetrable. But that was the nature of the job. She took it knowing it wouldn’t be an easy road. She knew that she need to relax, needed a distraction. Something to get her mind to slow down. The tumbler of Scotch Bill had brought her earlier hadn’t helped. So, she sought him out. He was in his office going over what she assumed was paperwork for the Clinton Foundation. 

Bill looked up and smiled. “Hey, baby.”

“Hey.” she lingered at the doorjamb.

“Something wrong?”

“My mind is racing.” she admitted.

“Want a Valium?”

She shook her head. “No.”

He pushed his chair away from his desk and got up. Taking a few long strides until he was standing in front of her. “Something else in mind?” 

“I need a distraction.”

His large hand gripped her hip and pulled her closer to him, his lips lingering over hers. “A distraction, huh?”

“Please.” her eyes fell closed. 

Long blonde hair was wrapped around his fingers and he gently tugged her head back, granting better access the soft skin of her neck. His lips ghosted over her, his breath so warm that chill bumps appeared in his wake. And when his lips finally touched against her it evoked an appreciative sigh.

He continued a slow, deliberate assault on her. Licking and biting and caressing her with his tongue and lips. Her hands on his shirt pulled him even closer. She couldn’t seem to get enough of him. “More.” she breathed out. 

Bill pulled back to look at her. “More?”

“Mmm.” she sighed. “I need more.”

His eyes burnt into hers. “Show me.” 

She took a few steps back, her hands still twisted in the fabric of his shirt. She pulled him into the office and roughly pushed him against the wall. Quick work was made of his shirt, buttons popping as she pulled the fabric apart. 

Bill was momentarily stunned by her aggressiveness but quickly recovered when she bent her head to encircled his nipple with her tongue. He hissed when she bit down and then soothed it with the flat of her tongue. All his nerve endings were on fire. His hands laced through silky tresses as she continued a trail downward, placing soft, wet kisses against his abdomen until she sank down on her knees before him. Her tongue slipped beneath the waistband of his pants teasing the skin a few inches below his navel. 

“Hillary.” his voice hummed.

His trousers were undone and her hand was wrapping around him. She licked at the underside of his arousal, from the base all the way to the tip before she took him in her mouth. He was hard, perhaps painfully so, and it absolutely thrilled her. 

He groaned at the feel of her warm, wet, mouth around him. “Oh, baby…mmm…that feels….so good.”

She continued to lick and suck, teasing her tongue round the tip before sliding him back into her mouth. One hand massaged his balls, the other cupping his ass, pulling him to her in sync with her mouth. 

A groan was pulled from deep within his throat and his hands tightened in her hair as he slowly thrust into her warm mouth. He relished the feeling of giving up complete control and letting her take over. Trusting her with every fiber of his being. His hands moved from her hair to his face, giving her the signal to stop. 

Hillary place a kiss against the tip of his hardness before he wrapped his hand around her wrist, using his strength to pull her up to her feet. “Take this off.” he pulled at her blue and white striped top. The shirt was discarded and his hand were immediately on her covered breasts, squeezing and kneading until soft moans poured from her lips. 

The sounds she was making was killing him and his resolve. He turned her around to face the desk, his left hand slipped into her bra and began teasing her nipple. His opposite hand trailed down her exposed flesh until he came to her slacks. His lips caressed her neck, trailing up to her ear. He licked over the shell. “Tell me what you want.”

“Strip.” she commanded. 

“Not just yet.” he undid her slacks. “Wet, baby?”

“Soaked.”

He was painfully aroused before, but now with her declaration he wasn’t even sure how much longer this game could even last. His fingers slipped into her pants, under lace, and found her words to be true. He brushed over her clit before sliding up and down her sex. He groaned and closed his eyes enjoying caressing against the wetness and how easily it was for his name to spill from her lips as he teased them both. 

“Bill.”

“Yes, baby?”

“Please.”

His wet finger swirled around her swollen clit. “Please what?”

“I want you inside of me.” she managed between moans. “Now.”

Not one for punishment, especially when it came to pleasure, he gave in. Clothes were hastily removed, but the positions remained the same. He slightly leaned over her, pushing her down a little toward the desk. His rubbed his arousal against her, coating himself in her wetness. She pushed back against him slightly, her body enveloping him, pulling him deep inside her.

“Bill.” she moaned, the connection robbing her of both her thoughts and her breath. 

His hands gripped her waist, stilling any movement. It took everything in him not to come right then and there. “Damn.”

The thrusts started out long and slow wanting to draw out their connection for as long as possible. Hillary’s counter movement started to get harder, quicker, encouraging him to follow suit. His fingers dug into her hips as he pushed into her, matching his speed to hers. 

The otherwise quiet room was filled with sounds. The slapping sound of skin as their bodies moved together, the wet sound her body made as he thrust into her, the loud moans that pierced the air. 

He wound his hand into long locks, pulling her head back. Causing her to yelp at first and then hum her approval. “You feel so fucking good.” he whispered in her ear. His breath warm and seductive. “So wet and hot.”

Her hand was between her thighs, seeking out her clit and rubbing it as his thrusts grew wilder. Her entire body was on fire. He felt incredible inside of her and she never wanted it to end. 

Bill pulled from her completely and before she had time to protest she found herself laying across his desk and him crawling overtop of her. He easily slid back into her wet heat and reset the pace. His eyes bore into hers. The friction against her clit almost unbearable. 

Her back arched, hard nipples rubbing against his chest, and her body started to fall. He immediately changed his pace slowing them down. “Fuck, Bill!” she cursed him. “I’m so close.”

“Not yet.” his thrusts were long and slow. “Let it build.” He dipped his head to suck a nipple into his mouth, hoping distract her. She responded with a groan and he moved to the opposite breast, sucking harder than before.

“Bill.” she whimpered.

His mouth covered hers, lazily kissing her. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

She panted and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to slow her body down. But when he hit that one spot she knew that they were both fighting a losing battle. “I can’t wait.”

“You can.” he said. “Just look at me.”

Hillary opened her eyes and found his blue eyes staring down at her. He brought forth a sense of intimacy that she wasn’t expecting. “That’s it.” he whispered. “Just feel. I love you. I love being inside of you. I love making you come.”

If it were possible her arousal grew to new heights. “Oh, Bill, I….please don’t stop.”

He knew there was no slowing her now. His lips covered hers and she was lost. The softness of his lips, the smoothness of his tongue, the warmness of his mouth plundering hers. He gave one last thrust and held it, her inner walls contracting deliciously around him as he came deep inside her. 

He collapsed against her and she welcomed his weight. Gently stroking the damp skin between his shoulder blades. “Holy fuck, that was intense!” she managed. 

Bill pulled back to look at her. “You wanna go upstairs?” he asked, panting. “We could take a shower. Maybe go for another round.”

“I’m going to need a minute.” she told him. “I don’t think I could walk if I tried right now.”

-Finished


End file.
